Sharp Teeth Aren't Always Dangerous
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kristin finds this out when she runs into an alien intent on winning her trust. Done as a request, so please no flames.


**A story requested by EmeraldMoonGreen. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Kristin belongs to EmeraldMoonGreen and Vamps belongs to guestsurprise, who gave me permission to use him. I only own Rachel and all other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Sharp Teeth Aren't Always Dangerous**

Kristin had been having a good day, but could always hear the bullies whispering behind her back about how she had stood up for a monster and fought them back. She tried to ignore it, but she did feel some pride that she stood up for herself. She was about to head to the mansion when she saw the bullies looking at her and talking among themselves. She was a bit worried what they'd do until she heard a horn honk in a friendly way and saw Rachel's Camaro pull up. "Hey, Kristin!" she called out. "Want a lift home, hon?"

"Sure!" said Kristin, getting into the passenger side of the Camaro, her grin huge. The bullies looked in surprise and envy as the girls drove off in the awesome car to the Grant Mansion. The teenager helped Rachel bring in the groceries and put them away. She was in the closet putting away some peanut butter and cereal when she felt large fingers gently tickle her neck. Letting out a squeak of surprise and then giggling, she turned to see who was behind her and recognized the alien right away. "Frankenstrike," she said happily, hugging him and he returned her hug, chuckling.

"Hello, Kristin," he said, smiling. "How was your day today?"

"Good, especially when Rachel came up to the school in her awesome Camaro."

Rachel smiled at that. "I figured that would stun the bullies to see that," she said. "It's about time their wagging tongues were stilled."

Kristin nodded. "They keep whispering about what happened when Tetrax rescued me," she said. "I guess I surprised them when I defended myself and him."

"Don't listen to those gossipers," said Frankenstrike. "You've got us as your friends, kiddo."

She smiled at him, feeling happy, not seeing two green eyes looking at her from a set of spiraling wood stairs that led down from the kitchen to another room in the mansion. Rachel saw them, but they blinked and moved away after a moment, making her wonder if she had just imagined it.

* * *

Later on, Kristin was searching the mansion for Rath, wondering where he was. But suddenly, she felt like someone was following her and she turned around. "Frankenstrike?" she asked, but didn't see him or anyone. She shook her head. "Oi, Kristin, get a grip. There's no ghost behind you."

"No, but an alien vampire is," said a deep voice and she whirled with a gasp to see a black pointed mask framing a pale face with green eyes. She jumped back with a start as she saw he was hanging from the ceiling. Then she saw him smile and she saw his sharp fangs.

"Come to me, child," he said in a sweet voice as he opened his mouth to reveal all his sharp teeth. "Quench my curiosity."

Kristin finally let out the scream that had built up in her throat and turned, running in one direction, but he passed her with his quick speed and was in front of her and she shrieked as she stopped short of running into him and scrambled away when he reached for her. "Run all you want, child. But I will catch you in the end," he said as he continued to run past her and in front of her, scaring her and reaching for her, but she kept dodging him and soon went down a darker hallway, making the alien vampire smirk as he took off after her.

Kristin kept running, trying the doors she passed, but they were all locked. Seeing the vampire coming towards her, she ran on, hoping there was a way out, but suddenly she came to a dead end. "You're mine, child," said the vampire.

Screaming, Kristin tried the door she was nearest in desperation and to her short relief, it opened and she ran inside, slamming the door behind her and hearing it hit the vampire in the face. He let out a sharp cry of pain and she ran down the next hallway she saw, hoping the pain the vampire felt would slow him down.

Suddenly, she was slammed into from behind and fell forward, taking a moment to catch her breath as she then saw the vampire was in front of her and his fangs were ready to bite her. She scrambled backwards and screamed again.

"Leave me alone!" she said and ran into an open door on her right and slammed it shut, pushing a bookcase in front of it and then hiding in the closet, peeking out through the wooden blinds that made up the upper half of the doors and barely holding back a gasp when she saw the bookcase glow slightly green and move away from the door, allowing the vampire to walk in. He glanced around, not seeing her right away and paced the length of the room, looking very thoughtful.

"You certainly are resourceful and a fighter," he commented, turning a circle. "That was quite a punch to the face. I would have no doubt lost my fangs if I hadn't closed my mouth in time."

Kristin watched him and observed him. He looked a bit familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. She saw his wings were black as his mask and he was quite muscular. She then saw him turn to the closet and walk towards it. "As I said, you can run, but I will catch you in the end," he said and opened the doors.

Just then, she bolted from the closet and ran for the door, but the bookcase moved against the door again and stopped her. She glanced back at him with large brown eyes as he moved closer to her and she backed away from him. "Stay back!" she said to him, trying to sound firm. He chuckled in amusement.

"Tetrax wasn't kidding when he said you were brave," he said.

Kristin stopped for a moment, her guard down for a brief second, which was all the Vladat needed and with a burst of speed, he grabbed her and pinned her to the bed in the room. Caught off guard by the sudden move, she struggled beneath him as he pinned her with his own weight, making it impossible for her to escape. "Let me go!" she pleaded as she saw him reveal his fangs again.

"I captured you fair and square, child," he said with a chuckle. "You're mine."

Whimpering, Kristin closed her eyes in fear, suddenly getting an idea and quickly scrunching up her neck to protect it. "I'll scream and make you deaf!" she threatened.

He only chuckled again. "I see we're still defiant," he said, cocking an eyebrow at her and placing one claw on her neck, making her open her eyes and gasp, looking up into his eyes as she saw his eyes were quickly swirling. "Who are you, child?" he asked.

Under his hypnosis, she went still. "Kristin," she said, her eyes matching his.

"The young girl who Rath and Frankenstrike speak highly of?" he asked.

"Yes."

Nodding, he snapped his fingers and she gasped as she was rudely snapped out of his hypnosis. She looked up at him fearfully as he leaned his face closer to hers. "Kristin, don't be afraid, my child. I will not harm you," he said as he brushed some of her hair out of her face. Her fear didn't leave her face and it grew when his fangs appeared again.

"Please, I don't want to be a vampire's dinner!" she pleaded with him, trying to protect her neck again.

He sighed. "You won't be, Kristin," he said. "Besides, I don't bite necks."

"You don't?" she asked. "Who are you?"

"I am Ultimate Whampire," he said.

Now she knew that name sounded somewhat familiar. "I think I've heard that name before," she admitted, her fear level decreasing a little.

He smiled. "You've no doubt met my younger brother, Whampire," he said. "Because he and I have the same name, I go by my nickname, Vamps."

She now remembered a long time ago meeting Whampire and nodded slowly. "What vampire doesn't bite necks?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Vamps smiled and leaned closer so that his mouth was by her ear. "An alien vampire, child," he answered. "At least, I don't bite necks for blood. I bite them for another reason."

Kristin stiffened as fear filled her again, but suddenly feeling warm breath tickle her neck, she giggled, unable to prevent the reaction in time.

Vamps look curious and breathed gently on Kristin's neck again, watching as she giggled again. "Aha, you're ticklish," he said with a smirk as he suddenly poked her side, but she didn't laugh and he guessed why. "Your neck is your only tickle spot, isn't it?" he asked and leaned down toward her neck again. She immediately scrunched up her neck and he chuckled. "Ah, ah, ah," he gently scolded through his chuckles. "Don't be afraid, Kristin."

With that, Vamps moved one hand and gently wiggled a clawed finger between Kristin's shoulder and head, tickling her neck gently even though it was hidden and she giggled harder.

"No! Not my neck!" she pleaded as he chuckled again.

"Why not?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Because I don't want my neck tickled," she said, which was partially true.

"You mean you don't want an alien vampire tickling your neck because you think he is going to drain your blood even though I told you I don't bite necks for blood," he said, looking very serious now as he kept her pinned beneath him.

Kristin looked up at him, her shoulders relaxing as they were now sore. "If you don't, then why are you trying to get at my neck?" she asked.

It was a fair question and he looked at her. "How else can I win your full trust?" he countered gently. "Tell me, Kristin."

She opened her mouth, but realized she had no answer. He had her with that one. "I…I don't know," she admitted.

She felt him loosen his grip on her a bit. "Exactly," he said. "Now, will you let me earn your trust?"

His voice was sincere and she looked up at him. "You promise you won't hurt me?" she asked.

"I promise," he said. "You have my word."

She looked uncertain, but slowly nodded her consent.

Vamps saw her uncertainty, but was pleased that she was willing to let him show her he wouldn't hurt her. He smirked and pinned her again, his hands reaching for her neck, his fingers gently wiggling into her sensitive neck.

Kristin immediately burst into loud laughter as Vamps skittered his fingers all over her neck, not missing one inch of her ticklish neck. "I've always know humans had ticklish necks, but for a person to have that as their only and ultimate tickle spot is definitely interesting," he said as he stopped tickling her neck, giving her a moment to catch her breath until he leaned in so that his mouth was near her ear.

"Sharp teeth aren't always dangerous, Kristin," he whispered in her ear as he then pulled his lips over his teeth and pretended to eat her neck, which made her explode into loud giggles before he then blew raspberries all over her neck and then switched to playful kisses that kept her laughing for a long time before he finally stopped, seeing that she was having a bit of trouble breathing. She took some deep breaths, a few giggles still remaining.

"Do you believe me now, Kristin?" he asked.

She nodded and looked up at him. "I believe you, Vamps," she said. "I'm sorry I didn't before. I just…,"

He gently covered her mouth with his hand. "It takes a lot for you to trust someone," he said gently. "I don't blame you."

He then released her. "Lay on your stomach," he told her and she did, wondering what he was going to do, but then felt him gently massage her shoulders, which had cramped up a bit from her trying to protect her neck from being tickled earlier. He then gently massaged her neck as well, using enough pressure to relieve the tension in the muscles. She let out a grateful sigh.

"Thanks, Vamps," she said sincerely.

"You're welcome, Kristin," he said, helping her stand back up on her feet. "Come on. This part of the Mansion is still under construction."

"Construction?" she asked.

"To expand it," Vamps explained. "There are several aliens who live here and if Rachel didn't decide to have the place expanded a bit, it would get quite crowded."

"That would be uncomfortable," Kristin nodded in agreement as they headed out, moving carefully, even though the floors were sturdy to support their weight. They soon made it back to the main hallway and headed downstairs. Whampire came up to see them.

"There you are, brother," he said. "I was wondering where you were."

"Simply meeting a new friend, Whampire," said Vamps.

Whampire looked at Kristin. "Ah, I remember you from before," he said, a friendly smile on his face. "I hope my older brother didn't scare you too much."

Kristin shook her head. "No, but he did show me that sharp teeth don't always mean trouble," she said.

Smirking, Vamps gently wiggled his claws on her neck for a brief second, making her squeak and giggle as she ducked away from his claws and stumbled into Frankenstrike's arms, the alien scientist chuckling as she hugged him and he returned her hug.

Rachel came in then. "Hey, anyone up for a game of pool?" she asked.

The other four nodded in agreement and followed the owner of the Grant Mansion to the game room, Kristin walking in-between the two Vladats who slung their arms around her neck in a friendly way. She slung her arms around their shoulders in return, as the warmth of friendship spread its magic through them.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
